Fiction
by YaoiLord
Summary: In the reality created by the Legion of Doom, Leonard Snart only asked for one thing.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Legends of Tomorrow, The Flash, or any of their characters.

 **A.N.:** Enjoy the read! ^_^

* * *

Leonard Snart was aware that this world wasn't real.

He had sided with the Legion of Doom not because of their obsession in altering reality to their liking, or because of the idea of evil sticking together (he categories himself as neutral). It was more of tagging along, actually, and keeping himself alive a little longer this time around.

There were perks when he had joined them.

He was provided a world where his father had ceased to exist when Lisa was born. It meant no Golden Glider but a clean slate and where she was finally happy in a simple life.

She was still a family and a home, of course, but he couldn't help but miss her sometimes the way he had remembered her.

He was still Captain Cold, a master thief with his partner Heat Wave, despite having owned the banks and half the city. There was something with the rush of adrenaline he gets by cracking vaults and safes, and planning escapes, that he refused to let go of yet. Not to mention the chase. A good 'ol chase keeps him up and pumping. He could arrange them now deliberately, but that had foiled the thrill of it somewhat.

Although he would never admit it, he was also glad that Eobard decided to toy with the Legends as it meant with them not being completely obliterated. Even if he was yet to arrive to the time he was supposed to join them, he recognized them as his attempt on reconsidering life choices and probably redemption. It might have lead to him being killed in the end, but somehow, someday (if it was still possible), he would become part of this team of misfits.

He wasn't getting sentimental over the prospect of having _friends_. But there is strength in number, as he would say (unless of course they couldn't follow a simple plan, then to hell with it).

Thing was, he never asked for all of those.

He never placed requests on how he would like the reality. The trio had decided it for themselves on how Captain Cold would have preferred it.

Captain Cold, the thief, but not the man himself, Leonard Snart.

They didn't even hit close to what Len had in mind.

As much as he liked looking at his sister rid of her past with Lewis, he knew she wasn't suited for a mere simple life of having a decent and legal job, a house, and settling down with a family. Len knew she deserves more than that.

His Lisa in this world wasn't the one who grew under his care—clever and witty and sly, who was his mentee that absorbed every piece of his advice. He was proud of her, on how strong and tough and smart that she had become.

Mick was the only one who were part of the Legends that had remembered everything. His memories wasn't cleared, much to Len's annoyance. Obviously, his partner was no longer the person he had known since way back. Still reckless, alright, but more… _pliant_ when it comes to the trio of Doom, especially when it concerned the Legends.

Mick might as well be a stranger to Len.

All of it wasn't how Len had pictured it.

That was why he asked for the only single thing he knew he would get right.

"Hey, you're back," Barry greeted from the kitchen, wiping his wet hands on a towel. "I'm not done with the pasta yet but the sauce—Len?"

Len shushed him, hugging him closer from behind. "Let's just stay this way."

Barry nodded, melting to the embrace. "Of course." Len could hear the smile on those words which made his arms tighten. "I love you, Len," Barry said softly. "In case you need to be reminded of."

"I know." _Scarlet_ , was at the top of his tongue. But The Flash never existed here, only Barry Allen. He inhaled on the soft bush of hair in front of him. "I know."

He was aware that this world wasn't real.

But looking at the person in his arms, he couldn't care less if he was living in a hallucination and would be in it for the rest of his life.

He couldn't care less if the only thing he had asked for was a cheap imitation of what he could never obtain.

"I love you too."

A man could only dream, right?

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A.N.:** Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
